<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry’s confession by Augustas_tea_shop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024409">Harry’s confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustas_tea_shop/pseuds/Augustas_tea_shop'>Augustas_tea_shop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustas_tea_shop/pseuds/Augustas_tea_shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long set of detention, Harry gets rewarded by knowing that his team won the sixth year Quidditch finale. When he finally gets the urge to kiss Ginny at the celebration, what happened between the couple when they left? </p><p>A one-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry’s confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn't believe what had just occurred minutes ago. </p><p>He strolled down the school grounds. Looking to his left, he saw Ginny talking about the quidditch finale which he missed. </p><p>"Cho and I both spotted the snitch in the blink of an eye” She snapped her fingers at the word“Blink”. “It was intense, almost like the whole finale depended on it"</p><p>Harry missed the joke. Even though he listened-He really did. But he couldn't help but to smile phonily as they walked in a slow pace, only thinking about their kiss over and over again. </p><p>"Was Ron any nervous?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. </p><p>Ginny snickered. "Nervous? I wouldn't call it nervous by a long shot. Poor boy looked like he had just received the dementor’s kiss”</p><p>This was in all honesty preferred by Harry. The two of them, alone. In silence, they both stared at the (now dead) stadium in the horizon, where roaring cheers once erupted and red-gold banners tuckered the area like a bedsheet.</p><p>"Well, I'm relieved that I don't need to worry if I were to vanish from any other game anytime soon" Harry said with a toothy smirk.</p><p>"And what's that supposed to mean? You're not skipping any more games next year, are you?" She shot up. He stared down at her big brown eyes, his eyebrows raised. </p><p>"No. I uh...I was giving you a compliment" </p><p>"Oh" Ginny looked down.</p><p>Harry suddenly began to remember how Ginny used to be extremely shy back in the days. He thought about the times she used to beg her pardon over the slightest things coming in his presence.</p><p>Now, that Ginny had grown up, she became more confident, playful, not afraid to speak her mind. Traits Harry swooned over. </p><p>They stopped walking once Ginny cleared her throat. Harry took a step to the left, directly facing her. </p><p>"Ginny, I really like you" He said hastily. </p><p>He confessed. </p><p>Bloody hell, he confessed. </p><p>Harry's heart was beating like crazy, and he could feel the sweat in his palms drip as her response was yet to be spoken.</p><p>Ginny looked directly into his green eyes quietly. The tree above the duo made the sunlight in his eyes beam with a vague “leaf pattern”.</p><p>"I don't know when these feelings erupted, or even started. Maybe it was last summer" Harry trailed off. The things he imagined telling her in the dream sequences vanished. Instead, he looked at a lily on the grass underneath them. </p><p>"I think the kiss gave it away" Ginny stated slowly, hints of comedy in her voice. </p><p>When Harry finally looked up. He was greeted with the warmest, kindest, most precious smile he would ever see. </p><p>"Famous Harry Potter" She teased. "Confessing his feelings like a hopeless romantic" </p><p>He smirked "Confessing his feeling to a hopeless romantic" When she looked utterly confused he carried on with a slightly lighter voice.</p><p>"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboa-" He was cut off by a very embarrassed redhead. </p><p>She attacked him with smacks all over his torso as he let out a hoarse of laughter. He shielded himself with his arms. It got to the point where he accidentally snorted. Ginny stopped in her tracks and laughed with him, her face all read before she hunched over, hugging her stomach. </p><p>"How do you even remember that" Ginny asked. </p><p>"It was too good for me to forget" Harry answered amused. She rolled her eyes as the laughter began to die down. </p><p>"Whatever you say, Potter" </p><p>Harry recovered as his lungs had emptied when he laughed. He took a step forward and his face slowly turned more serious. </p><p>"So, do you want to like, go to that tea shop in Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry wanted to slap himself for how he phrased it. </p><p>When Ron asks, he said it like a gentleman and not a wuss. </p><p>He put that in mind as he realized he was holding his breath. The seconds passing felt like the longest seconds of his life.</p><p>But to Harry’s relief, she slowly nodded. The smile crept up on both of their faces again. </p><p>Harry took another step closer, put his hands on her shoulders and shamelessly kissed her right on the lips. She returned it for the split second the kiss lasted. </p><p>When they parted, he wanted to tell her how badly it hurt whenever he saw Ginny with Dean. He wanted her to know that even though he didn’t show it, whenever they had a fight and Ginny looked devastated, he felt like his nose was getting stomped on by Draco. He wanted to tell her how he was head over heals for her.</p><p>But Harry chose to keep it for himself. Maybe he would tell her some other day. </p><p>Right now he wanted to enjoy this afternoon. Perhaps he could tease her more about her old poem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>